The End of the Greasers
by brendan.gillespy
Summary: A Story about what might of happened if something changed in "The Outsiders" story. this was just a School project that I thought may be cool to send out to the world. I know that it probably sucks. but, what do you expect? Well, here it is. This is a one-shot. Please comment how you feel about it. I want to know peoples opinion. Thanks!


This is my first ever fan fiction. I probably sucks, I know. But, this is just something I think people should see. So, here it is.

I do not own _The Outsiders_. All rights belong to S.E. Hinton

The End of the Greasers

By: Brendan J. Gillespy

_**Warning: The Following is very violent.**_

Randy pulled up the M1 Carbine from its perch on the roof top. Blowing away the smoke, he smiled and started to pack up the gun before the police caught him. That Greaser got what he deserved for messing up his social status. Bob killed, his gang defeated in the Rumble, they had to pay. He hid the gun inside a trombone case and waked towards the rooftop entrance to escape.

The Greasers got there just a moment too late. Screeching around the corner, the bullet was fired just inches from the car and Dally fell to the ground. Darry pulled the emergency brake, and Two-bit almost went flying in to the roof of the car, and everyone jumped out and ran to Dally's already dead corpse. Ponyboy was mortified even before he reached Dally's corpse. He fell to his knees almost two yards away, and looked out into space. "I killed them." Ponyboy said. "I killed both of them." Dally quickly looked to see how badly Dally was injured, not knowing he was dead. He looked for an entry hole, but could not find one. Darry grabbed Dally, shaking him, saying "Wake up! Wake up Dally!" And then he felt a warm substance on his hands. He released Dally to find blood soaking over his left hand. Quickly putting him down, he found the wound leaking out of the left side of his jacket. The Bullet had not hit him in the chest, from which the police would have shot him. Darry looked up to the top of the Dairy Queen nearby only to find Randy Adderson packing a rifle in to a Trombone case. Grabbing Two-Bit and Sodapop, Darry broke down the glass door ran into the Dairy Queen, the police now in close pursuit.

Randy walked down the stairs with a sense of victory. The Greasers best man was dead, and Socs had won another battle against those lowlife Greasers. "Now just to get myself a little Milkshake before I go", Randy thought aloud as he pulled open the door to the ground level, only to find three Greasers standing there, blocking his path and ready to attack. "Hello, Randy." Darry said coldly to the Soc. "So, what you go there in the _Trombone_ case of yours?" "Why don't you get out of my way, _Greaser_?" Randy said in return, slowly setting down the trombone case. Simultaneously, the Greasers pulled out switch blades, ready to strike. In this time, Randy had pulled the M1 out of the case and was pointing it straight at Darry. "Your move, _Darry_" nipped Randy Victoriously. "Don't Shoot!' the police screamed, finally running in to stop the action. In Randy's momentary distraction to charge at him from all sides, the police were stunned as in moment a jumble of knives and guns wrestled on the floor of the Dairy Queen. Soon a shot was heard from the jumble, ending the daze they all were in, and the police went in with batons to end the fight. And as they went in, a handsome boy's body rolled out of the fight. Sodapop was dead.

Batons out, the police roughly spread out the boys. Two of the boys got up. "Son, calm down. Get yourself together", said one police man as Darry still tried to go at the man still on the ground. "You want to take me, Old man? You want to go?" said Darry in uncontrollable rage, drool dripping out of his mouth. "Calm down son!" "NO!" screamed the monster that had become Darry Curtis. "HE KILLED MY BROTHER! HE KILLED MY FRIEND! HOW DARE YOU HOLD ME BACK!" Darry screamed out, pushing away the officer and pulling Two-Bit put back of the shop, grabbing the M1 in the process. By the time the police had gotten outside, the boys were under the Massive Propane tank that fueled the grills inside. "GET OUT OF THERE!" One Police man screamed in fear. "That's a propane tank!" "I know." Replied Darry in a creepily calm voice. "Shoot me if you dare. I've got nothing else worth living for."

"Johnny first. The hero. The savior. He saved those children's lives. He sacrificed his for others. Now he's gone. Dally, the spirit of us all. He kept us who we were: a gang. He was all of our role models, and he was killed for no reason than revenge. Sodapop died defending the spirit of the members of the gang. Randy spitted on the souls of our heroes, and he deserved to die, and he took Sodapop with him. Soda had so much ahead of him. And now he's DEAD. And now Two-Bit! He just died in my arms. Randy took down the gang, and all you do is add ti the troubles were having from udder destruction. Even Ponyboy is dead. His soul has been ripped out of him, and he is ready to give up on life. I don't see the purpose in life anymore. I don't see it." Darry picked up the M1 and shot it. The last thing he heard was the sound of metal hitting metal and the explosion.

Ponyboy sat up after the impact of the explosion kicked him down. All he saw around him was the burning remains of the building and the shells of a few cars. Ponyboy realized it all too quickly. Then he laid down and closed his eyes. He was ready for eternal sleep.

Mr. Willow weep for me  
Won't you shed a tear.  
Help me keep my own eyes dry  
But it's too late I fear.  
Mr. Sun please leave the sky now,  
Please allow the rain  
To wash my face and hide away  
All these tears of pain

Mistress Wind come dry my face  
Brush away the pain,  
Clean and fresh I'll face the world  
Here I go again.  
Mr. Sun please leave the sky now,  
Please allow the rain  
To wash my face and hide away  
All these tears of pain

-Artyfax, web poet.


End file.
